Random Potter Head Cannons
by MaddisonAnne
Summary: Head Cannons written by Admin Finnigan from "I would trust Severus Snape with my life. Always." If you'd like your own HC written, hunt me down, or review? :)
1. Chapter 1 - Jenna and the Twins

_Written for Jenna._

* * *

**1. Jenna and the Twins.**

Fits of laughter filled the empty corridors as the mischievous trio ran in the opposite direction of the dungeons.

"Merlin! I didn't think he'd actually eat them!" Fred gasped as he leant against the wall.

"You know that Snape knows about your Canary Creams, right?" said Jenna when she caught her breath.

George scoffed. "We've been selling them for months…"

"He wouldn't know if it was us…"

"Or some Second Year prankster. Besides…"

"Yeah, yeah. The yellow adds a 'great splash of colour to the Slytherin dungeons'." Replied Jenna exasperatedly.

"Did you see the look on Crabbe's face when Draco sprouted feathers!?" Just the thought of the blonde Slytherin covered in bright yellow caused the trio to erupt in laughter yet again.

"Sometimes, I don't know why I hang around you boys, then you go and do something like that."

"Nah! It's because you love us." Winked Fred as George playfully elbowed her in the side.

* * *

_Read. Review._


	2. Chapter 2 - Em and Remus

_Written for Em._

* * *

**2. Em and Remus.**

"Hey, Em!" The unmistakable voice of Remus Lupin broke through the hustle and bustle of Hogsmeade village making Emerson turn to face the voice.

"Hey Remus." She smiled as he jogged towards her. "Why aren't you hanging with the other boys?"

Remus instinctively reached up to rub the back of his neck. "James and Sirius are messing with Peter. I'd rather not…" he trailed off.

"Want to go for a walk with me?" Em smiled up into his bright eyes. "I heard there's this haunted place not far from here. I was going to check it out. You can come, if you like?"

"I'd like that a lot." He smiled back. "Lead the way."

After a short walk through the village they reached a fence that gave a wide girth around a seemingly new building. Realization dawned across Remus' face.

"Well that's a bit disappointing. I thought it would be older and scarier… Why doesn't it have windows?" Em looked down at her feet.

Remus cleared his throat. "There is one other thing I'd like to try…" he softly touched her cheek.

She looked back up at him, her cheek's flushing a light rose. "Yeah?" she whispered.

He smiled as he gently pressed his lips to hers.

* * *

_Hope you liked it.:)_


	3. Chapter 3 - Bella and Harry

_Written for Bella._

* * *

**3. Bella and Harry.**

"Have I told you that you look beautiful tonight?" A dark haired man gazed across the table as he stood.

Bella blushed a deep crimson. "That's the fifth time, yes."

"Shall we go for a walk?" Harry smiled as he held out his arm for Bella to slip her arm around his elbow.

When she had done so, they left the crowded restaurant to walk along the boardwalk, the sounds of the ocean surrounding them. For a long while, they walked in comfortable silence until Harry stopped and took Bella's hands in his own.

"Bella, when was the last time I told you that I love you?" he looked deep into her eyes.

"This morning, when I bought you coffee? Why?"

With one hand he reached into his pocket to produce a small velvet box. "We've been together for a while now. We've been through so much together; overcome so many obstacles. I can't imagine my life with anyone else. Bella," he paused as he knelt down on one knee. "Will you do the honor of becoming my wife?"


	4. Chapter 4 - Jahnavi and Harry

_Written for Jahnavi._

* * *

**4. Jahnavi and Harry.**

Snow began to coat the forest as Jahnavi and Harry hurriedly pitched their tent. When the tent was erect the pair bustled inside.

"I didn't think it could get so cold so quickly." Jahnavi shivered.

Harry wrapped an arm tentatively around her shoulders. "You'll be okay, I'll keep you warm."

She snuggled into his side, wrapping her arms around him.

After a while, Harry broke the silence by whispering into Jahnavi's hair. "Hey, do you have any idea where the other Horcruxes could be?"

"Hmm." She swiveled her head to face him. "I don't know… Wouldn't it be funny if there was something hidden in Hogwarts." She smiled.

Harry smiled back. "But it'd be under everyone's nose, it's the perfect place."

Their faces were merely inches apart, slowly moving closer together.

Jahnavi closed her eyes as Harry pressed his lips to hers. They kissed deeply inside the warming tent while the snow continued to fall.

* * *

_If you'd like your own HC, hunt me down on "I would trust Severus Snape with my life. Always."_

_~MaddisonAnne a.k.a Finnigan;)_


	5. Chapter 5 - Prof Collins & Prof Snape

_Written for my fellow admin ~Mrs Rickman._

* * *

**5. Professor Rachael Collins and Professor Severus Snape.**

Prowling the hallways, her eye's scanning the dawdling students with cat-like precision; Professor Rachael Collins was docking points from unsuspecting students.

"Bones, that's five points from Hufflepuff for crowding the corridor." She hissed as she made her way back to the staff room.

"Ah, Professor Collins. I see you haven't changed a bit since our school days." Snape gave one of his rare smiles.

"Severus, you can call me Rachael." She smiled back. "After all, you have known me since first year."

Together they swept through the now empty corridors toward the Slytherin staff room. Scowling down his crooked nose, Snape mumbled a quick spell that caused the door sprung open.

"After you, Rachael." The greasy haired professor held the door open before following Professor Collins inside the dark cellar-like room. With a swish of his wand the candles along the walls were lit, another wave and the fireplace roared into flames.

Professor Collins made her way over to the now crackling fireplace and sat gracefully in a squashy armchair. "Severus, would you care to join me in a drink before the feast in the Great Hall?" with a smirk she conjured up two glasses of red wine.

Hesitantly he swept over to another dark green armchair and sat, talking a glass and sipped it tentatively. They began to reminisce of their school days together, resulting in them sharing the one chair and leaning in dangerously close to each other.

Suddenly their lips met, and years of frustrated passion poured from them. Limbs entwined, lips pressing against each other, the feast forgotten.

* * *

_I hope youre all enjoying these:)_


	6. Chapter 6 - Olivia and Fred

_Written for Olivia._

* * *

**6. Olivia and Fred**

The body of Fred lay lifeless on the ground in front of Olivia. She knelt beside him, tears streaming down her face when a flash of green light shot towards her. The next thing she knew, all she could see was a bright white light shining at the end of a tunnel.

Olivia squinted her eyes against the bright light to see a shadowy figure beckoning her forward.

"Olivia, you tried to save me. Thank you." The all too familiar voice spoke to her softly.

"Fred?" she began running towards the light. "Fred!" she jumped into the taller man's arms. "I tried, I tried to save you, but he was too quick. Then he got me." Tears were streaking her face again.

Wrapping his arms around her, he softy whispered to soothe the crying girl. "It's okay. We're together now, that's all that matters."

She looked up at him through her tears. "Forever?"

He pressed a kiss to her forehead. "And always."


	7. Chapter 7 - Scorpius and Rose

_Written for Hannah._

* * *

**7. Scorpius and Rose**

"Hey Rosie? Can I ask you something?" Scorpius started timidly.

Rose giggled. "You just did, but yes, you can ask me anything." She smiled to him as they leisurely walked around the school grounds.

"Well, we've been friends for ages…"

"That isn't a question." She poked her tongue out. "Yeah, we've been friends for like five years now."

Scorpius laughed nervously and rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah. I was thinking, maybe we could be more than friends?"

The ginger girl blushed nearly as red as her hair as they skirted around the Whomping Willow. "I've been waiting two years for you to say that."

"So that's a yes?" Scorpius raised an eyebrow.

In reply Rose quickly pressed her lips to his cheek, blushing deeper. Scorpius couldn't wipe the smile from his face.


	8. Chapter 8 - Christina and Draco

_Written for Christina._

* * *

**8. Christina and Draco**

Christina crept down the staircase leading to the third floor, the moon her only source of light. Suddenly a hand encircled her wrist and pulled her behind some curtains in the hall. Before she could make a sound something was clamped over her mouth. Lips. Lips were pressed against her own and the grip on her wrist was now around her waist.

"Do you want Peeves to see you?" a husky voice growled in her ear. "He's at the end of this hallway. Good thing I was here to save you."

She whispered harshly back. "You're the reason I'm down here."

"I hoped you would get my owl." Draco smiled against her neck before softly kissing it.

Christina smiled and took Draco's head in her hands. "It's been too long. We need to do this more often." She kissed him deeply as Peeves knocked over a suit of armor at the other end of the hall.

Draco pulled away. "You need to go, quickly before the Squib comes."

Reluctantly, Christina snuck out from behind the curtains. The feeling of Draco's lips against hers imprinted on her mind.

* * *

_Please review.:)_


	9. Chapter 9 - James and Lily

_Written for Emerson._

* * *

**9. James and Lily**

There was a knock at the door of the small house at Godric's Hollow.

"I'm coming!" called the voice of Lily as she got up from lying on the lounge chair, her belly protruding in front of her.

She opened the door to find a bunch of colourful flowers being held out to her and a tall bespectacled man with a mass of shaggy hair peeking from behind them.

"James Potter, what's with the flowers?" she couldn't help but smile as he pressed the stems into the palm of her hand before stooping to kiss her stomach.

"Does there need to be a reason for me to give flowers to my beautiful wife?" he stood back up and pressed a kiss to her forehead.

Still smiling, Lily walked to the kitchen and produced a vase from a cupboard. "They're beautiful, James."

He followed her and wrapped his arms around her belly from behind, planting a kiss on her cheek. "Not as beautiful as you."


	10. Chapter 10 - Tabby and Sirius

_Written for Tabby._

* * *

**10. Tabby and Sirius**

"Hey! Hey Tabby! Come watch this!" Yelled Sirius across the courtyard.

Reluctantly, Tabby stood from her seat, picked up her bag and walked over the obnoxiously loud boy in her year. "What is it Padfoot?"

He hesitated. "How do you know about that?"

"About what? James and Remus call you Padfoot all the time."

As if on cue, James called out from behind where the two were standing. "Hey Padfoot! You coming or what?"

Tabby rolled her eyes at the two boys as she was practically dragged along by the persistent Sirius to find one Severus Snape hanging upside down in midair.

"What are you doing Sirius!?" she stared up at the seemingly unconscious Severus.

He smiled at her mischievously. "Just messing with the Slime-ball. But that isn't what I wanted to show you." He swiftly dragged her to the edge of the forest. "Okay, so you know I like you, right?"

"Yeah, right." She scoffed.

"No, I'm serious. Tabby, I really like you. And I need to show you something, but you need to promise me that you will never tell anyone about it." He backed away slightly.

She thought for a minute before agreeing to his terms and when she had done so, the boy in front of her transformed into a large black dog.


	11. Chapter 11 - Siobhan and Draco

_Written for Siobhan._

* * *

**11. Siobhan and Draco**

"Hey ferret boy." Siobhan winked as she approached the Slytherin Prince.

Draco looked up from his book. "Not in the mood Bon."

Regardless of his words, Siobhan sat next to the platinum haired boy and closed his book. "But you're always in the mood, Drakey." She smiled devilishly.

"What do you want?" he sneered.

"Well if that's how you're going to be, I'll go tell someone else…"

He raised an eyebrow. "Tell me what?"

"Just what a certain Harry Potter has been doing."

Draco sat bolt upright. "Tell me, Bon. You better not be messing around." He warned.

"Oh, I'm not. Potter's been sneaking out of the grounds with Dumbledore."

"He's WHAT?" Draco practically yelled as he jumped up off his chair, quickly followed by Siobhan. "My father will hear about this."

Sarcastically, Siobhan added. "Thank you Bon."

"Oh, yes. Thank you Bon." Draco smirked as he placed a kiss on her temple.


	12. Chapter 12 - Hailey and George

_Written for my fellow admin ~HaileyBlack._

* * *

**12. Hailey and George**

Fred and George were parading through the Gryffindor common room, surveying the effects of their joke snacks on various students.

"Look George, the _Fainting Fancies_ are working a charm." Fred laughed as he pointed to a second year that had just fell to the ground after popping a small treat into his mouth.

But George was busy looking at the quiet girl sitting in the far corner of the common room. Hailey sat with her notebook across her lap, sketching the large snowy owl that was perched a few feet away.

"Fred, I'll catch up with you later." George said dismissively as he made his way over to Hailey.

Hailey looked back to the snowy owl and smiled when she had finished her sketch. "Thank you Hedwig, you can go back to Harry now if you like." Hedwig hooted softly then flew out a nearby window.

"That's really impressive." The ginger boy smiled as he sat next to the girl with the sketch.

"Oh, umm, thanks." She closed her notebook and shoved it into her bag, hair falling across her face.

George instinctively reached across and tucked Hailey's hair back behind her ear, gently cradling her cheek.

Hailey blushed deeply as George leant forward and pressed his lips to hers.


	13. Chapter 13 - Ron and Hermione

_Written for Jasmine._

* * *

**13. Ron and Hermione**

Ron had never understood his father's fascination with Muggle objects, or for that matter, Muggles. That was until the summer before he started at Hogwarts.

Arthur Weasley had decided to take his youngest son to see London and learn more about the Muggle professions. This lead them to doctor practices, hairdressers, and finally to a dentist.

The other Muggles in the waiting room seemed to be dreading what was on the other side of the door, but Mr. Weasley was becoming increasingly excited to see what a dentist was.

"Ronald Weasley?" a kind faced woman called out from behind a counter. Ron reluctantly raised his hand and forced a grin. "The dentist will see you now, Ronald."

Both Ron and Mr. Weasley stood and walked into the other room. Hesitantly, Ron sat in the chair in the middle of the room.

"Is this your first time to a dentist, Ronald?" asked a tall man as he walked into the room. Ron nodded shyly. "That's okay. I'm just going to look inside your mouth." The dentist smiled as Ron's chair began to move him into a lying position.

Suddenly a bushy haired girl peered out from behind the dentist. "You'll be fine." She smiled. "My dad knows what he's doing."

* * *

_I think this one's cute.:)  
Tell me what you think?_


	14. Chapter 14 - James and Lily 2

_Written for Bella._

* * *

**14. James and Lily**

James smiled as he came home to the sight of Lily asleep in her armchair, her hand protectively across her stomach. He crouched down beside her.

"Lily," He whispered soothingly. "I'm home."

The sleeping woman stirred. "Mm? What?"

"I said I'm home, sleepy head." He chuckled as he placed a kiss to her temple.

Lily smiled and opened her eyes, pulling him back down to plant a kiss on his lips. He took her hands in his and helped her to stand.

"Would you like a cup of tea?" James asked as he crossed to the kitchen.

Lily followed him over. "Yes please." She smiled and got the tea bags and sugar out of the cupboard as her husband began to boil the hot water. A few moments later they were back in the living room sitting next to each other sipping their tea. "James, I have some wonderful news… We're going to have a baby."

James glowed with pride.


	15. Chapter 15 - Neville and Luna

_Written for Christy._

* * *

**15. Neville and Luna**

Neville had his arm linked with Ginny Weasley, walking down the staircase to the Yule Ball. Beside them was Luna walking with a boy from Beauxbatons. A pang of jealousy coursed through Neville's veins.

The truth was, he had asked Luna to go to the ball with him. The Beauxbatons boy had beaten him to it, so he had asked Ginny instead.

To Neville, Luna looked beautiful. Yes, her dress wasn't exactly what everyone would wear, but Neville thought she looked amazing. Once they had entered the Great Hall, they found their own table and sat waiting to eat.

Luna was gazing up at the ceiling, seeing creatures amongst the falling snow that no one else could. As the food appeared on the tables, she spoke airily to the Beauxbatons boy who was starting to look increasingly uncomfortable.

"Neville, would you like to dance?" she smiled loftily to the boy across the table.

He smiled back in agreement and clumsily swept the blonde to the dance floor.


	16. Chapter 16 - Draco and Harry

_Written for Claire._

* * *

**16. Draco and Harry**

On a cool Sunday afternoon, Harry and Draco had both decided to go to the Quidditch pitch to practice their flying techniques for the coming game. A small group of students had made their way to the stands to watch the pair practice simultaneously.

Draco was showing off to the Slytherin students that had congregated on the eastern end of the pitch: diving, swerving between the goal posts, flying at high speed from one end to the other, and frequently swooping the students from the other houses.

As the sky grew increasingly darker, the remainder of the students left watching the Slytherin and the Gryffindor compete left the stands to go to the Great Hall. When the last student had left, Harry and Draco flew down to land on the grass side by side.

"That move you did just before, what do you call it?" Draco asked curiously as he entwined his fingers with the dark haired boy.

Harry chuckled. "I call it 'Kicking your butt for show'." When he saw the look he was receiving from the Slytherin, his smile faded. "Drake, you know I'm only kidding."

"I know." Draco smiled at the bewildered Harry. "I can't believe you thought I thought you were serious."

Harry chuckled again as he softly pressed his lips to the Slytherin boys forehead. "I love you."

"I love you too."


	17. Chapter 17 - Hermione and Draco

_Written for my fellow admin ~Hermione._

* * *

**17. Hermione and Draco**

Draco gently pressed his lips to the crook of his girlfriend's neck.

He didn't care that they were in the corridor outside the charms classroom. He didn't care that people were staring as they walked past. He didn't care that his own friends has cast him off for being 'soft'.

He was Head Boy and a Malfoy; he could do whatever he wanted.

"Draco, people keep staring." Hermione wasn't used to all the attention she was receiving since she and the Slytherin prince had begun dating.

The platinum haired boy kissed up her neck and along her jaw line before pressing his lips to hers. "Let them look, 'Mione. You shouldn't care what they think." He looked deep into her honey brown eyes. "You have me, and Potter. Weasel will come around. Everything will be fine, I promise."

"Okay." She whispered as she nuzzled into Draco's chest. "I love you Draco."


	18. Chapter 18 - James and Lily 3

_Written for Em._

* * *

**18. James and Lily**

"James, where are you taking me?"

James Potter was dragging Lily Evans towards the outskirts of Hogsmeade village, then further to a boarded up building.

"Just trust me, Lil, please?"

"I do trust you. But why do we have to go to this weird house? If you wanted some alone time, we could've stayed in Gryffindor Tower, everyone is here."

They arrived at the side of the building when James hit the wall with a repetitive code of knocks. A panel of the wall slid away to reveal a short passage into the building to which Lily was again dragged into.

"Hey guys! James is here!" called Sirius.

"What are you boys even doing in here?" Lily was growing increasingly confused with the scene that was being revealed before her. Sirius, Remus, Peter and James all looked at her expectantly.

Remus turned to James. "Are you sure you want to tell her?"

James ignored this, and began talking to Lily again. "Lil, we graduate in a term. I don't want to keep this a secret from you anymore, but you can't tell anyone... Peter? Sirius? If you will."

As if on cue, Peter and Sirius began to shrink and transform until a rat and a dog were seated where the two boys once were.

"We're all Animagi, Lily. Except for Remus…"

"I'm a werewolf." Remus interjected sadly.

"Yes. Peter is a rat, Sirius is a dog, and I am a stag." He stepped forward to take Lily's face in his hands. "Are you okay? With all of this?"

Lily stood, the shock evident on her face as the two boys reappeared in place of the animals. "You're all insane, thinking you can get away with it. But," she hesitated. "Your secrets are safe with me."

James gently kissed Lily. "You have no idea how much I love you."


	19. Chapter 19 - Ashlee and Sirius

_Written for Ashlee._

* * *

**19. Ashlee and Sirius.**

The seemingly quiet Ravenclaw girl sat on a window ledge inside the library peering out to the grounds of Hogwarts which was blanketed in snow. Something in particular had caught her attention in the dimming light, a large black dog chasing a deer. Eventually, curiosity got the better of her: abandoning her seat in the library and with her wand firmly in her grip she jogged down the staircases to the entrance hall. With a last cautious glance around the landing she slipped through the front door and out into the snow.

Gripping her wand and pulling her cloak tighter around her she ventured out to where she last saw the dog and deer.

"Ashlee?" A shadowy figure was walking toward her. "What are you doing out here?"

"I, uh… Was going for a walk…" Ashlee shrugged.

The Gryffindor boy chuckled. "In the snow? Only in your cloak?"

"Yes." She lied unconvincingly as the snow began to fall. She shivered.

Sirius gave a warm smile. "Come here. I have a jumper I won't need for much longer." He took off his own jumper and handed it over to her.

Still shivering, Ashlee removed her cloak, put on Sirius' jumper then replaced her cloak.

"Do you still want to go for that walk?" he stepped forward and smiled cheekily as he took her hand in his.

Lost for words, Ashlee shook her head.

Sirius leaned down and whispered in her ear. "Good. Cos either to I." He smiled again as he softly pressed his lips to hers.

* * *

_I really hope youre all enjoying these. Reviews are welcome.:)_


	20. Chapter 20 - Hailey and George 2

_Written for my fellow admin ~HaileyBlack._

* * *

**20. Hailey and George.**

Hailey Black sat in the back of the Three Broomsticks, writing in her notebook. Glancing around the bustling room every few moments for inspiration, she noticed a tall red haired boy walk in alone. He smiled to her as he made his was over.

"I thought you might be in here." George said as he sat next to the now blushing girl.

"I enjoy listening to all the stories people exchange. It's a great place for ideas, just like the common room." She added as an afterthought as she closed her book.

George pressed a tender kiss to her temple as he waved over the waitress. "Two Butterbeers please." He smiled kindly.

The couple sat and joked and talked until late in the evening.

"Want to walk back to the castle together?" George smiled as he offered his arm to Hailey.

She happily took his arm. "Of course." She smiled and kissed him softly as they began to walk back to the castle.


	21. Chapter 21 - Prof Collins & Prof Snape 2

_Written for my fellow admin ~Mrs Rickman._

* * *

**21. Professor Collins and Professor Snape**

Late one Thursday evening, Professor Collins was still awake marking the last of the Herbology assessment she had given back the day before. She began mumbling to herself.

"Why on earth did I say I would get this back to them in two days? That Finnigan boy is getting ten points docked from Gryffindor next time I see him."

Snape chuckled from across the staff quarters. "I never did like that Finnigan kid, always exploding things. Made a mess of my dungeons countless times."

Collins sighed as she completed the last assessment at her desk and placed her quill back in its ink. She conjured some water and tended to a small potted fern when she suddenly screamed.

"SEVERUS! Sp-sp-sp-SPIDER!" Professor Collins stumbled backwards away from her desk, still staring horror-struck at the eight legged creature sitting next to her plant.

In one sweeping movement, Professor Snape was next to the desk, levitating the spider into a jar he had conjured. "Calm down Rachael, I'll get rid of it."

Collins had now collapsed into another chair, the shock evident on her face. Once the spider had been removed, Snape sat beside his fellow professor, placing a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"Rachael, are you okay?" he whispered as she leant against his shoulder.

She nodded wearily. "Thankyou."

"You're very welcome." He smiled as he placed a soft kiss to the top of her head.


	22. Chapter 22 - Ruth and Fred

_Written for admin ~Ginny from "I wish McGonagll was my teacher."_

* * *

**22. Ruth and Fred**

Ruth wrapped her scarf tighter around her neck as she cheered on her Slytherin Quidditch team. Brooms flew around the pitch at alarming speeds, from one end to the other and back again in a matter of seconds. Blurs of Green and Scarlet sped past, when suddenly a bludger came flying toward the blue eyed girl.

The girl froze in fear as her housemates ducked out of the way. Fred Weasley noticed the parting crowd and dove at the oncoming bludger, hitting it out of the way with just seconds to spare.

"Are you okay?" he hovered at the edge of the stand.

Ruth nodded quickly, blushing a deep scarlet that would rival the boys robes. "Thank you."

For a moment their eyes met, her heart raced. Ruth was unable to express her gratitude to the flying Weasley, the boy hesitated before throwing a smile to the blue eyed girl and flying off to hit away another bludger.


End file.
